VARS017 - Diver EP
Diver EP was released in 2008, in digital format and as a limited, specially packaged 12" vinyl. The catalogue number is VARS017. Tracklist #Diver #Pintman #Monster Description From Boomkat : Generic chameleons of the highest order, Various bowl us over yet again with another absolutely killer take on what is happening in the UK underground scene. Moving on from their dubstep and cybeR'n'B phase, Various tackle the undergrounds current thirst for rolling 4/4 styles from minimal to niche and funky in their unique and highly skilled manner. 'Diver' is the perfect fusion of jacking and funky house with a minimal techno styled riff and atmosphere, woken up with bashy attitude and dancefloor intuition written all over it. 'Monster' is a pure punk take on niche, albeit punks with the finest studio skills around. Ripping up a monstrous synthline AFX would be proud of over jackhammer edits and a kicking 4/4 in it's measly 2.20 lifespan they have truly excelled themselves. Before heading back into the undergrowth, Various go Missing In Action with a fried synth edit with some big female vocals you might just recognise. These tracks originally featured on the 12" packaged on the limited edition MISC001 pack, and its an absolute joy to finally have these precious, sick tracks available for public consumption once again. Killer. Limited Edition An edition of 200 12" vinyls was released as art of the MISC line. The catalogue number for this release is MISC001. Description From Picadilly Records' shop: The ever enigmatic and unpredictable Various Production crew end 2007 by bringing us a limited edition goodie bag going under the name "Misc001", the first output from their new merchandising arm, also known as Misc001. Featuring stunning new artwork by the team's in-house design associate Bonesy, the set is housed in a black-on-black screen-printed canvas bag, and includes the following: * A hand-numbered exclusive screen-printed sleeve 12" featuring new tracks "Diver", "Pintman", and "Monster". * A black printed 512mb USB band, including an unavailable-elsewhere 25 minute mix comprised mainly of new material, featuring VEX (last heard on "Bruk" and "In This") and Manchester crew Virus Syndicate, as well as the recent in-demand VP remix of Ian Brown's "Sister Rose" and two other exclusive tracks. * The drive also carries high quality MP3s of the three tracks on the 12", other bonus audio material, and pdf files of Bonesy's original artwork. * Lastly, you also get an exclusive hand-screened T-shirt. USB Contents The USB drive contains the following files: *A.pdf *B.PDF *C.pdf *DIVER.wav *itsallright.wav *MIX.wav *MONSTER.wav *PINTMAN.wav *misc2&3house.jpg *read me.jpg *vars017 sleeve.jpg The three PDF files contain art by Bonesy. The JPGs are, in the respective order displayed above, art by Bonesey, a readme for this release with info on oher MISC releases, and the full-size cover art for the vinyl sleeve (5MB, front and back joined). The WAV files include the three tracks from the original release, plus two exclusive tracks: #MIX.wav (23:12) - An (at the time) exclusive mix. See USB Mix for more info. Later released via BTTB X-Series X-395. #itsallright.wav (2:16) - An unreleased track. It features the same female vocalist as, and similar instrumentation to, Wot U Say from VARS018 (Maskmen/Wot You Say). Gallery VARS017 - Diver EP - vinyl-a.jpg VARS017 - Diver EP - vinyl-b.jpg VARS017 - Diver EP - sleeve-1.jpg VARS017 - Diver EP - sleeve-2.jpg VARS017 - Diver EP - sleeve-joined.jpg VARS017 - Diver EP - misc2&3house.jpg VARS017 - Diver EP - read me.jpg VARS017 - Diver EP - usb-photo.jpg Links *Listen on play.fm (BTTB X-Series X-395) *Boomkat *Beatport *Review on Resident Advisor *Release on MusicBrainz Category:Releases Category:VARS